Why Them
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: An OC paired with two instead of one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Them**_

 **By: Sexykitsune-hime**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho nor the most of the plot, just my OCs.**

 **Enjoy! Please review!**

 **I thank ShadowLegacy11 for granting me permission to do this.**

* * *

Why Them?

Chapter One

"I'm going to kick his Mother Fuckin' GODDAMN ASS!" a dark sliver haired girl screamed, glaring at the sidewalk as she walked, hopelessly lost. The reason as to why she was screaming at an unknown boy at the moment will be explained in a simple flashback.

 _ **=^u^=Flashback=^u^=**_

 _ **"Angel!" a voice yelled from downstairs, urging a certain girl, her niece, to get up out of bed.**_

 _ **"WHAT?" the heroine screamed back at her aunt. The girl, Angela also known as Angel, had just been woken up from a deep sleep, via her aunt's screaming, which was not a good thing to occur. Angela craved her sleep, and if that was taken from her without her approval, BEWARE OF THY LIFE! Sighing, debating whether to kill her aunt or let her live, Angela went for the latter part of the argument in her mind and walks downstairs. When her foot hit the bottom of the stair case, Angela glanced into the mirror beside her, and hissed at what she saw. Her hair was a tangled mess that made a rat's nest look like an adorable hairstyle. Her jade green eyes had rings around them, signaling that she was out late last night, again.**_

 _ **Slugging into the kitchen, Angela glared at the cheery red haired woman standing in front of the sink, a phone to her hand. "What, aunty?" she practically growled at the woman.**_

 _ **Her aunt turned and looked at her, tears in her eyes while she wore her nurse uniform. Her name, Zelandra, was printed onto the name tag. Her name, itself, meant "One With A Smile". But her name didn't live up to how she felt at the moment. "Oh, Angela!" she wailed.**_

 _ **At the sight of her aunt in ruins snapped the pissed off girl into a calm state, her eyes dulling down to a deep monotone blue. "A-Aunty?" she asked again, looking concerned, which was an amazing feat all in itself. "What's wrong?"**_

 _ **Zelandra looked at her with her redness surrounding her baby blue eyes. "A-Angela, it's your brother."**_

 _ **Angela's eye twitched, severely. She had so many brothers; she needed a name log to keep everyone in line. "Which one is it, aunty?"**_

 _ **"It's Yusuke!"**_

 _ **Angela's eyes widened. "W-What happened to him?" she asked. Back when Hope was two, she basically lived at her half brother's house. Yusuke's house, back when her parents still lived in Japan. But sadly, when she turned three, she was forced to move to the USA after their biologic father transferred, and he wanted to start a new life. Lovely, isn't it?**_

 _ **Of course a year afterwards her mother and father died. Murdered right in front of her. The police, her aunt, or her other relatives don't know that part and the police have been trying to find the wittiness for years. With the murderer still on the loose, she had to be put some where safe. And that is why she has been living with her aunt for the last nine years.**_

 _ **"He's dead!"**_

 _ **Hope's eyes widened even more as she basically fell to the ground. "N-No! That's impossible! Yusuke wouldn't die on me!"**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry, honey," her aunt tried to comfort her, but it was like comforting a young boy that lost his very first pet. Impossible.**_

 _ **Angela had gotten choked up. "H-How... did he die?"**_

 _ **Erendiria choked up again. "He was hit by a car."**_

 _ **Angela shook her head. "No. That's not how Yusuke would die on me. Never," she growled, letting her emotions getting the better of her.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry, Angela."**_

 _ **The fourteen year old glared up at her aunt. "I'm moving to Japan." And with that she stormed upstairs and packed up, and her aunt never once stopped her.**_

 _ **She walked up to her room and picked up her equipment that was given to her, by a strange being, from another world.**_

 _ **=^u^=/=^u^=**_

Angela continued down the streets of Tokyo Japan, her backpack lazily lying on one shoulder. "Yusuke, you better not really be fuckin' dead. And if this was all a big fuck joke, I'm going to slit your mother fuckin' throat!" she yelled up at the sky.

What she didn't know was that the spirit of her half brother was following her, along with the grim reaper, Botan. "Wow, Yusuke, this girl seems really mad at you..." Botan mused to herself with a look of shock at the girl's crude langue that was almost as crude as Yusuke's.

"You're telling me! I don't even recognize her!" the dark haired spirit boy muttered, floating in the air, his legs cress crossed.

As if hearing them, Angela turned around, glaring up at the sky. "YUSUKE!"

The boy, Yusuke, flinched. He recognized that yell. It was Hope, his younger half sister! Well actually his only sister. "A-Angela?" he yelled out in pure shock. He floated down to the ground and stood in front of his half sister, who looked at him dead in the eye.

"YUSUKE, YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' GODDAMN ASSHOLE! I KNEW YOU FUCKIN' WEREN'T GODDAMN DEAD!"

Sweat dropping, Yusuke looked up at Botan. "I thought you said that humans can't see us ghosts, only feel us!"

Botan's eyes widen. "T-They can't!"

Angela's eyes widened. "G-Ghost? Yusuke... Is it really true? You're dead?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get back! And how can you see me?"

Snickering, Angela grinned and flashed the peace sign. "I've been able to see ghosts since I was a toddler!" she stated.

Botan's eyes widen. "What about apparitions?"

Angela looked at her like she's crazy. "You mean demons?" Botan simply nodded her head. "Yeah, I've seen those. Like I would be walking in the store, and I would see someone with horns and I don't know what all."

Botan's eyes widened again. "H-How can you do that?"

Shrugging, Angela looked up at the floating Grim Reaper. "Not a clue. And what are you supposed to be? An angel to Yusuke?" As Yusuke snickered at reference of the nick name everybody calls her when they wanna talk to her, hardly anyone actually says her given name unless they upset with or she just introduce herself as her nick name.

Botan giggled. "Heavens, no! I'm what you would call the Grim Reaper! And my name's not Death, its Botan!"

Nodding, Hope did a sloppy three finger salute towards her. "Yosie, Botan. I'm Angela Urameshi, the United States Spirit Detective!"

Botan blinked at her. "WHAT?"

Yusuke looked at Angela like she grew another head with ten eyes. "You're a Spirit Detective, too?"

Angela grinned widely. "Yep. Koenma gave me the job when I was thirteen!"

Botan blinked again. "YOU KNOW ABOUT KOENMA?" she shrieked.

"Uh, yeah, why's that so shocking?" she asked. "I thought Koenma was joking about yous..." she muttered. Without missing a beat, Angela looked back at her, now, ghost of a half brother. "Now, what the fuck happened with you? How did yous fuckin' die?"

Yusuke begins scratching the back of his neck, nervously. "W-Well, I was, uh, hit by a car..." he chuckled.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GODDAMN PULL THAT ONE OFF?" she screamed again.

"DON'T BLAME ME! A DAMNED KID WOULDN'T MOVE OUT OF THE ROAD AND WAS ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A FREAKING CAR!" Yusuke yelled back, an anger vein pulsation on his forehead.

Even when dead, he can be pretty scary, but that didn't scare Angela. She only raised an eyebrow. "Yous saved a kid? How sweet of yous," she snickered.

"OH SHUT UP!" he yelled at her, angry. "So, how long are you staying here?" he asked, once he calmed down from his little episode.

"I'm moving here."

"HUH?" Yusuke shouted out. He already lived with his mother, Atsuko, but having another girl moving in will just kill him! "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Good God, Yusuke! I'm not moving in with you and Mama Atsuko. I'm renting my own apartment at the same complex, baka!"

Yusuke blinked. "Y-You are?"

"DUH!" she snapped, giggling lightly, which was rare with her. "So, when are you coming back?"

"TOMORROW, YEHOO!"

Angela laughed again. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Huh? Why tomorrow morning?" Yusuke and Botan both asked.

"Duh, I have to go school, too!" she giggled again.

Yusuke blinked. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat . . ." he muttered.

"Well, see ya!" she stated, a cheer in her voice. Yusuke and Botan could only wave as they seen the sliver headed girl left, heading to her apartment. Once Angela reached her apartment, after letting her step-mother know she had arrived, she quickly began work on how she wanted her room to look specifically.

The apartment itself was nice, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a big living room, and a dining room and kitchen combined. "God, I love this!" she laughed, collapsing onto her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Next Time:

Angela meets Kuwabara. Remembers two things that happen in her past and talks to a sprite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why Them**_

 **By: Sexykitsune-hime**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. i do not own some of the plot of this Enjoy**

 **Thanks again ShadowLegacy11 for allowing me to do this.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The sun raised the next morning, trying to spray across Angela's face; only what the sun didn't anticipate was that she owned black curtains! But sadly, when the sun can't get her up, the freaking alarm clock did!

 **$Be my woman girl I be you man Be my woman girl I be you man$**

Suddenly, Angela's hand slammed down and basically silenced the damned alarm clock, growling to herself. "Godblessit," She muttered. "I hate my fucking luck!" she growled, getting up and went to the shower.

While in the shower, she glanced at her right shoulder, seeing the scar she receive ten years ago on the day her parents died on her upper-mid right shoulder. She looked at the scar and sighs. Yusuke or others family members didn't know about it yet, and hopefully would never know. This scar stood for something that she can't change about herself.

 _ **=^^=Flashback=^^=**_

 _ **The day had started like any other in the U.S.A in the home of her and her family. Yusuke was there for her birthday that day and it was her birthday the night it happened. She and Yusuke had spent the morning with her aunt after breakfast. Later that day they had a party to celebrate her turning four years old. Yusuke left after the party was over to go to the airport to be home in time for school.**_

 _ **After her and her parents dropped off Yusuke at the airport with her Big Sister, Buffy. They went home.**_

 _ **When they arrived a few men were there waiting for them. Just as she finished getting ready for bed the men came and destroyed the house. Her mother put her in a secret passage that led to the living room and told her not to make a sound and stay low.**_

 _ **After that, it happened right before her eyes. Her and Yusuke father was beat up and hold by a gorilla demon force to watch as her mother was rape by many males, it didn't matter if they were demon, half-breed or human. Then he came.**_

 _ **A man warring a royal blue top and white dress pants, with blood red hair in braided pig tails that reach a bit above his rear and blood red eyes looked at the woman that lay on her daughter's bed with fear in her eyes.**_

 _ **"Ahh… So nice to see you again, Erendiria my dear. How have you been?" asked the man to her Mother.**_

 _ **"Leonardo, you baster. What do you want and why are you here?" replied her mother, Erendiria.**_

 _ **"Aww… don't be like that. I came all this way to see you and your family." The man now known as Leonardo replied while he looked at her father with hate in his eyes before looking for her.**_

 _ **"Where is that delightful daughter of yours? I heard today is her birthday. I want to give her a gift."**_

 _ **"She is somewhere far from here. You'll never find her." Her mother spat out with venom in her voice, as she eyed Leonardo as took off his clothes and got on top of her.**_

 _ **"You're lying my dear. I can smell her. She'll make a prefect mate for my son when she becomes fifteen. Seeing how she is the last of your clan's bloodline." He said with same kind of venom as shoves his cock in to her at a rate that will kill her.**_

 _ **He continued for an hour before taking a sword that appeared on his command and drove it into her mother's heart. He stood and stored over to her father who had tears of anger and sorrow in his eyes looking at him. He spoke to in a hush tone in her father's ear that made him screamed as he slices off his head.**_

 _ **After that one of the demons who had raped her mother earlier went straight to where she was and grabbed her. She struggled to break free.**_

 _ **"Now, now little one. It's alright. No harm will come to you as long as you do as I say." Rasputin told her**_

 _ **She told him off as four year old could. The demon that was holding let go as put made a deep cut in her left shoulder when struggled with greater force. Rasputin was about to knock her out when something hit his shoulder and kill all those who raped her mother. Someone picked her up, took her out of there and told her that they'll take to a safe place for the police to fine her as she fell asleep.**_

 _ **=^^=/=^^=**_

Angela sighed and looked up at her bathroom ceiling. "I can't take it anymore!" she muttered to herself. "The nightmares are becoming more active every year... And it's becoming more and more harder for me to not cry before the night of that happening as well as mama's and papa's birthday. But I wonder who it was that save me all those years ago." Sighing once again, Angela remembered when she first stared her training with her mother. It was when she was eleven months old, and she belittles herself for not saving her parents. She did all that training and it was for nothing and that was before her powers reawakened, as well as some of her past life. Angela didn't know much about her mother's bloodline, but she knew someone did. As she then turn to look at her upper left shoulder to glance at the tribe tattoo of her mother and aunt's linage. Yusuke didn't know it as well and hopefully never would.

 **~What did I say about dwelling in or on the past, my dear? I know how you feel. But...Admit it, Angela, you love it!~** a dark, male, voice whispered into her ear.

Angela shook her head violently. "The past is the past and should never be dwelled apponed for too long or ever. Not really. I know you do." she muttered, glaring at the floor of the shower stall.

 **~Why are you denying me, Angela? You know you want my power...~"** the voice whispered again, his voice having a low octave but a menacing tone to it.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, KURONUE?" Angela demanded, grabbing the side of her head, and falling down to her knees, her eyes screwed shut.

 **~My dear, Angel, I don't wish to hurt you, only to show you what you can do with your true abilities!~** Kuronue, the voice in her head, stated, his voice sincere and warming to Angela. _**^Well my abilities really.^**_

"M-My true abilities? But I already know them," she told herself, and looks out of the shower door, and sees a figure standing outside of her shower door.

Gasping, Angela wrapped a towel around her and ripped the door open to see a black haired boy with black wings spurting out of his back standing there, dressed in all black minus the white skirt type thing around his waist. This was Kuronue. His hair was pulled upped in a high pony tail through a hole in a cowboy wizder hat that came down well past the middle of his back, and his outfit looks like a wild west outfit from the old wild west of America with black ribbons wrapped around his arms. His aura that radiated off him was a violet blue, similar to what radiated off Angela when she uses her spirit energy, except her was a violet red color.

"What are you?"

Snickering, Kuronue grinned eerily at Angela. **~Don't you know, silly girl? I'm a part of you!~** And as quickly as he appeared, Kuronue was gone. _**^You just don't know truly how yet.^**_

Angela sighed, yet again and looked up at her ceiling, once more. "I hate this!" she muttered to herself. "He's becoming more active everyday... And he's becoming more and more clearer to me."

Sighing one last time, Angela remembered when she first seen Kuronue. It was when she was five years old, a year after her parents died, and seen her first ghost, after three years, which scared her after so long, but when the ghost, which was really a demon, attacked her, Kuronue used his abilities to protect her. So all in all, Kuronue wasn't really evil, but Angela didn't know how much to trust the man who lived in her and whom she the reincarnation of though she didn't know it yet.

Shaking her head again, she walked back into her room and swiftly gets dressed. Since she's starting school late, she thinks it's kind of redundant for her to wear the school uniform, and besides, IT'S A FREAKIN' SKIRT! Angela glared down at the damned piece of fabric. "No way in hell, unless it's a mini skirt" she muttered.

The clothes she ended up in was a skin tight Give Blood dark blue almost black colored T-Shirt, dark purple almost black in color ripped jeans with a white mini skirt, dark red almost black steel toed boots, and a dark green almost black vest with a hood and both sleeves ripped off. "I will DEFINITELY stand out now," she snickered. Angela smiled at her outfit and grabbed a backpack and slung it onto her shoulder and walked out. Forget the stupid little handbags they give you, she thought to herself. She was going the easy way out. And with that last thought, she walked out of the room and onto school.

On the way, she noticed that people followed her, mainly interested in the way she was dressed, which freaked her out. No one in the great US of A ever followed her this much. Suddenly someone shouted out, "I KNOW THAT SYMBOL!"

"Huh?" Angela muttered, turning around and looked at the boy who screamed at her. The boy was pointing at a symbol she put on her backpack. It was simply the school's symbol so that she can remember what the hell the school was called.

"YOU'RE FROM SARAYASHIKI JUNIOR HIGH!" he yelled.

Angela blinked. "Yeah what about it?" she asked, confused at how scared the boy looked.

"A-Are you just starting?" he asked, his face taking on a blue hue, due to his fear showing up in his eyes.

"Yeah! I came here to go to school with my brother!"

The boy gulped, a little afraid to ask the next question. "W-Who's your brother? And who are you anyway?"

Angela grinned widely, wanting to make a good first impression. "My name's Angela Urameshi and my brother is Yusuke Urameshi!"

"YOU'RE URAMESHI'S SISTER?"

Nodding, Hope looked at the boy slightly confused. "Yeah, why is that such a shocker to you?"

"Y-You better stop telling lies around here!"

"Huh? But I'm not lying; I really am Yusuke's sister!"

"OH REALLY?" a new voice came into the equation. "I know everything about Urameshi, since I fight him all the time, and since he died, I've taken over his turf!" Angela turned to look at the new voice that decided to interrupt on her current conversation. The boy wore a blue jumpsuit that rivals Yusuke's green one that he wears to school. His hair was a bright orange in an Elvis hair style, and his overall stature screamed "fighter".

"Um, I'm sorry, you are...?" Angela asked a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"I'M KAZUMA KUWABARA, AND I'M THE BEST FIGHTER OUT THERE!"

Angela laughed at that. "Why do I highly doubt that? I bet you couldn't even beat Yusuke in a fist fight!"

"Okay, you got me there; I never beat Urameshi, YET! But I know that I would've won the next fight for sure! And since he was the best fighter here, I'm the second best!" But what Kuwabara didn't admit was the fact that he knew that Urameshi was coming back soon, sadly. Ever since the whole fire deal, he believed what Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend as everyone dubs her, stated.

Angela laughed at Kuwabara. "Yeah, well, better make me the best one around here."

"W-WHAT? Why's that, doll?"

Angela's eye twitched severely at the 'doll' comment. "Doll?!" She whispered to herself angrily. Kuronue snickering at what she was called knowing full well only a select few could called her that and get away with it,. He, himself being one of them. Quicker than the human eye could see, she lashed out and grabbed Kuwabara's shirt and brought him down to her eye level, making her about the same height as Yusuke. "Now, you listen to me, you fuckin' goddamn monkey boy. Don't you EVER call me 'doll' unless you're my brother, boyfriend or husband, ya got that?" she snapped at him.

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the fact that this girl was able to snap at him this way and her crud langue. "Fine," he stated, pulling his shirt free from Angela's grip. "I won't call you 'doll', but you can't claim you're the best fighter if you've never fought Yusuke!"

"Oh, but I have!" Hope stated, grinning widely. "And I kicked his mother fuckin' goddamn lazy ass each and every time!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "T-There's no way!"

"It's true Kuwabara!" a new voice called out, but this one was very familiar to Angela and Kuwabara, and sadly to the boy that just now ran off to avoid the encounter with this boy.

"YUSUKE!" both Angela and Kuwabara yelled out, one in glee and the other in utter shock.

Angela ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again, bro!"

Yusuke grinned his normal, goofy, grin and patted Angela on the shoulder. "You too, Angel," he says, using the nickname everyone calls Angela.

"Y-You're kidding me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed at him. "There's no way she can beat you if I can't!"

Yusuke laughed again. "But you do realize that she's three months younger than me, right, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "SHE'S WHAT?"

Angela gave a grin that rivaled Yusuke's. "Yep, I'm fourteen years old, and I'm the only one our age and my gender who can beat Yusuke!" she admitted proudly.

Yusuke looked at her with a scowl on his face. "You don't have to be that happy about it!"

And with that the three of them walked into the school, Yusuke and Kuwabara going to their class, and Angela to hers. But before she could step into the class room, her skin began to crawl.

"GAH!" she exclaimed, shivering against the wall.

 **~Angel! There's two demons near...~** Kuronue commented in her mind, sounding worried.

~I KNOW!~ Angela yelled back at her, _"Great..." she_ thought sarcastically rubbing her temples then her arms before taking a deep breath and stepping into the classroom and looks around. ~Kuronue, help me locate them,~ she pleaded

 **~And yet you claim you don't need me at times,~** Kuronue stated, snickering lightly.

~Oh, shut up and help me!~ Angle snapped sarcastically.

Constitrating, Angela summoned the sight of her mother's clan to let Angela's eyes see though illusions, with the extra help from Kuronue by draping his sight over Angela's eyes and allowing the fourteen year old to see what others before her see.

Glancing around, Angela noticed that a boy and a girl sitting in the back of the class have spiked tails coming out from his/her back, and horns out of his/her head! 'Demons!' She yelled in her mind.

 **~Told ya,~** Kuronue chided.

Rolling her eyes, Angela walked into the back of the class. ~Kuronue, you need to take these two, you can do it without being sensed by other demons,~ Angela stated, sitting beside the demon taking upon a human form.

 **~Awww, and here I was about to take a nap!~** Kuronue whined and sighed. **~Fine, you know the drill.~ ^Although I really use your power instead of mine to finish them off, I just wing it without being sensed by demons and you.^**

Nodding, Angela bowed her head, and pushed herself out of her body and allowed the spirit form of Kuronue to enter her body.

Angela walked into the back of the class. "Let's see what I can do to these demons" Angela stated, sitting between the demons taking upon a human form.

"That'll work" Angela thought as she went through spells in her to find the right one to get rid of the demon.

Chanting in a soft whisper that was so low a demon wouldn't know what 'em 'till at the last second, Angela bowed her head, and pushed her energy out of her body and crated a barrier like damnation around her body and the demons'.

When Angela's head looked up, her eyes were a vibrant light lavender, signaling that her powers were currently near her first limit. She glanced over to look at the demons. The red auras around the demons really made it clear that these were just demons forming as a couple of humans, not demons inside humans.

"Great," Angela grumble thought, closing her eyes and spread out her aura. While her eyes were closed, different colors began to appear in her mind. But the two that caught her attention was the one that was sitting beside her on her right. It was an olive green. "Greed," she thought to herself. While the one on her left, was a vibrant red. "And Lust."

And yes, Angela was talking about 'Greed' and 'Lust' from the Seven Deadly Sins. This was her ability given to her by a martial arts master. She was able to kill demons, based on their sin. But sadly, she can't do that right now, due to the fact that the one demon will scream in pain while the other screams in escacid pain. The way she would kill a Greed would simply be by calling on her minions that would grab a piece of the demon and literally rips the demons apart. The way she killed a Lust would simply call upon her vampire minions that would violate the body of the demon while literally sucking and/or ripping the daemons apart. Not to mention it would take a huge toll on her body, so to kill these demons that way would require her to transform to her demon self.

Being quick, Angela performed a quick spell, muttering the words in old Hungarian, her mother's native tongue, and caused time to stand still. Standing up, she walked over to the demon, who was able to move. Creatures with high spiritual pressure could still move around.

"You both disgust me, you low level demons," she muttered. The demon turned and hissed at Hope, who began chanting another spell, which killed the demon instantly. "The deed is done. Now to wipe the memories of the demon."

Angela chanted another spell and with a snap of her fingers, all memories of the demon boy were erased. Quickly Angela sat back down in her seat and restarted time as her eyes revered back to jade green.

So far, the school day has gone off without a hitch! But that never is always the case.

* * *

Next Time:

Angel transform to her demonself.


End file.
